


House Hunting

by Angel_Negra



Category: Power Rangers Time Force
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-05
Updated: 2008-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Negra/pseuds/Angel_Negra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes and Eric are starting to move on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> Set about a month after 'The End of Time, Part 3'. Thanks to KK for the beta. Written for the 'Power Rangers Slash Write 22' challenge, concept 8 - Friendship.

"We could use the third bedroom as an office," said Wes as he opened the front door. He walked into the house, looking around curiously.

Eric rolled his eyes. "We have a perfectly good office at Guardian Headquarters. Remember? It's the one room in the building I can't get you to walk into."

"I can't help it; business is boring."

Eric snorted and walked past Wes to check out the kitchen. "We're not having an office at home. We can keep my birds in there."

"Okay," said Wes agreeably. Eric looked around the kitchen, island counter, one of those stupid openings in the wall that let people see the living room. He liked the shelf space, though. He turned as Wes came into the kitchen. Wes opened the door near the fridge and grinned. "Found the basement."

Smiling in spite of himself, Eric shook his head. House hunting with Wes Collins was not something Eric had ever expected to find himself doing. Sure, he'd had the odd fantasy of it back in prep school, but then, that was something completely different from what they were doing now.

In reality, the final battles with Ransik and Frax had left them both homeless, with the clock tower blown to bits and a very large hunk of robot sitting on Eric's house. They hadn't been able to salvage much of anything from either place. Though thankfully, Alice had been 'baby-sitting' Eric's birds at her house - with her grandmother's permission, of course.

During the initial clean up, they'd both stayed at the Collins Mansion. And just when Eric was starting to feel really weird about living in his boss' house, Wes pulled him aside and asked Eric to be his roommate. Which had lead to a discussion about why Wes would want to move out. Eric wasn't too surprised that Wes didn't want to live with his dad for the rest of his life; he just hoped Mr. Collins wouldn't take it as an insult that Wes would rather live with Eric.

And that's how Eric found himself house hunting with his new partner. But that was only partner in the co-worker sense. It hadn't even been a month yet, and Wes was definitely not over Jen. Wes had no problems being Eric's friend though, and Eric was surprised by how much that meant to him.

Eric walked out of the kitchen and stared at the empty living room, trying to picture how much furniture they could easily fit in it. From the corner of his eye, he saw Wes coming out of the basement and wandering down the hallway connected to the living room.

"Hey," called Wes, a grin in his voice. "If I let you have the biggest bedroom, will you help me talk Dad into letting you keep the red hat?"

"Oh, for-" Eric rolled his eyes and walked towards the hallway. "It's not a punishment Wes."

"It's your hat."

"Technically, it's a beret."

"Whatever. It's still yours."

Eric glanced around the first bedroom. Even if it was just the birds that got this one, he and Wes really needed to get rid of the flower wallpaper. "No, it's the hat of the leader of the Silver Guardians. Remember when your dad gave you that job?"

"But you're my partner." Wes sighed and moved out of the way so Eric could look into the second bedroom.

"And we share leadership," agreed Eric. Pink hearts now, what the hell was wrong with the tastes of the last owners? "I use the office, you get the hat. I pay attention at the meetings, you make the new recruits stop crying. We're a great team."

Wes followed Eric into the third bedroom. Plain blue paint, thank god. "I could pay attention at the meetings," he offered.

Eric gave him a look.

Wes fidgeted in place before flinging his hands into the air. "Come on! That hat is like a bright red target."

"So, you want me to wear the bright red target instead?" asked Eric, crossing him arms.

Wes' eyes widened and he took a few steps towards Eric. "No! Eric, that's not what-"

Eric laughed. Walking out of the room, he patted Wes' shoulder as he went. "I know. And all the bedrooms are the same size. You're stuck with the hat."

"Aw, come on! Eric!" said Wes, groaning. But Eric could hear the smile in there too.

He made his way towards the back door, hopefully it was big enough to set up the birdcage out there on a good day. Eric smiled. Wes wouldn't be hung up on Jen forever; Eric could wait. Wes was worth that. And for now, it was enough that Wes was his friend.

End.


End file.
